


Dependency

by Gallus_After_Dark (Gallus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dismemberment, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Law has issues, Male Solo, Other, Shame, Solo, Trust Kink, Vibrators, Wet Dream, avett brothers voice: Boatloads Of Shame, oh boy more tags, that sure is a tag, vibrator used as plot device for uncovering deep-seated emontional and trust issues, weird wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus_After_Dark
Summary: Law leaves his dick attached to a vibrator in his room and then performs minor surgery- What Happens Next Will Shock You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the detached dick in a vibrator thing was Archive of Our Own user Rucifie's fault for bringing it up in the comments to Amputate, so you can blame that much on them. 
> 
> the rest is all me tho i've been trying to come up w/ a good lead-in for this for a few days now

Law closes his eyes, and hums happily into his lunchtime tea.

Shachi grins at him from across the table. “Having a good day, captain?” he asks.

Law’s dick is currently separate from his body, shoved into a vibrator in his room that’s running at the lowest possible setting.

“Yes, I think I am.” he tells Shachi.

This isn’t the first time he’s done this, cut off his cock and stick it in a vibrator while he does other things, but it is the first time dared to do it in front of the crew.

So far nobody’s noticed. It feels delicious.

He takes a big bite of his rice to cover up what would otherwise be a particularly noticeable swallow. The pleasure he feels is strange. He’s never felt it at such a distance. It feels like almost like something separate from himself that he’s only experiencing secondhand.

By the time lunch is over Law can feel himself leaking. He’s considering going back to his room to finish up, when Bepo calls out, “Enemy ship spotted to the north!”

Law grins. “Pirates?” he asks.

“Looks like it, captain!”

Law grabs Kikoku as he stands. “How many hearts are we up to?” he asks Penguin.

“Forty-seven I believe, captain.”

This is going to be fun.

-

The fight is short, the crew only had twelve people on it. Law leans against the mast of the enemy ship they’ve boarded, and tries to subtly catch his breath while his crew searches the ship for valuables.

He’s starting to run hot. He definitely needs to get back to his room after this.

Suddenly there’s a commotion coming from below deck. Law rushes over to see that one of the enemy pirates wasn’t as unconscious as previously believed. Law hurries to pull up a Room, but the man has already pulled a gun out from under his shirt. 

The bullet fires out into the crowd, and catches Clione by the arm, and Law sees _red._

Law flies over to the man that _dare_ hurt one of his people, and he turns that son of a bitch inside out.

Law’s breathing raggedly with intermingled rage and arousal when a hand clamps down shoulder. He spins around to see Penguin and Shachi standing behind him. “We can handle clean up if you want to go back with Clione.” Penguin says.

Law swallows, and nods. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea.” he says, then shouts, “Someone get Clione to the operating room, I’m going ahead to set up!”

As he stalks away back to the Polar Tang Law hears Shachi behind him give a low whistle, and say, “I guess that’s only eleven viable hearts than.”

Law hurries to the operating room. He slams the door shut behind him, and run to the sink to splash some cold water on his face. He looks up at the mirror.

God. He’s a fucking wreak.

The vibrator is still going too slow to finish him off, but his blood is racing after what just happened. Law knows he has a sadistic streak, but he’s never been quite that violent in front of the crew. It takes everything he has to steady his hands, and pull out the disinfectant instead of replaying the image in his mind.

There’s a knock at the door. Law takes a deep breath, and says, “Come in.”

It’s Jean Bart carrying Clione. Now that he’s calmed down a little Law can see that the wound doesn’t look all that bad, still it must hurt. Law pulls a bottle of painkillers off the shelf, and hands them to Jean Bart as he takes Clione away from the man. “Get two of those, and a cup of water.” he says.

While Jean Bart busies himself with the sink Law gets Clione onto one of the operating tables and takes a closer look.

“S-sorry, captain.”. Says Clione.

Law grunts in response, he’s not up for making conversation right now. He pulls up a Room, and jabs a finger into the bullet hole to feel around. “It’s still in.” he tells Clione, “I’m going to need to Amputate to get it out.”

Clione has relaxed significantly under the light of his powers. “Whatever you need to do, captain.” he says.

The arm comes off in one slice from Kikoku, and this is going to go poorly. His sadistic tendencies don’t usually apply to the crew, but between how hot he’s feeling and the fucking vibrator still going he’s not sure how he’ll react to opening up Clione’s arm.

It only takes a tap from his fingers, and the arm floating in front of him unwinds itself. Law picks through the blood and meat, and he doesn’t feel any different until he pulls the bullet out.

As soon as the bullet pops out Clione sighs in relief, and Law has to stop himself from jerking forward.

Law’s pretty sure this is the fastest he’s ever stitched someone back up. He drops the Room and all but shoves Clione and Jean Bart out the door, with instructions for Clione to take two pills and lay down.

Law shuts the door and collapses against it. He’s so close. The little vibrations aren’t enough, but he knows he won’t make it to his room. Instead he gropes at his chest, and shoves his fingers in his mouth, and thrusts his hips uselessly, and thinks about that little _sigh._

Law has to bite down onto his fingers to stop himself from making a sound. He sits on the floor for a moment, chest heaving, dick still in the vibrator winding itself up for a round two, and wonders what the _fuck_ was that.

When he’s relatively certain he doesn't look totally fucked out Law makes a break for his room. The stars align, and nobody gets in his way. He, very firmly, locks the door behind him, and makes his way to the bathroom where his dick lies sheathed in a vibrator on a towel. He turns the device off, sets his dick on the towel, and examines the vibrator suspiciously.

Law knows it wasn’t the vibrations that set him off, it was the quiet sigh of relief. Law sets the thing down, and roughly drags his hands up his face, as he thinks about what this could mean. He’s not particularly attracted to Clione, or any of his crew members for that matter. He tries to imagine Clione in front of him now, and it does nothing.

Law sighs. He needs a bath. He sets the vibrator to the side to clean later, and undresses while he waits for his tub to fill up. He contemplates reattaching his cock, but decides against it until he figures out what has it acting so strangely, and perches it on the rim of the bathtub while he lowers himself in.

Law sighs again, the hot water is lovely. He lets himself relax for just a moment.

So it wasn’t Clione himself that did this, it was the noise he made. That can’t be all there is to this though, Law’s a doctor, he hears people sigh in relief all the time, and it’s never made him come. 

It was his powers, maybe? Law thinks as he looks down at his hands. He twists them through the water, and summons a Room. He closes his eyes, and lets the familiar numbness overtake him. It’s calming, but it’s not getting him horny.

Okay, maybe it was what he did with his powers. The last thirty minutes are a bit of a blur, but Law can still clearly remember everything that happened.

He turned the man who shot Clione inside out, and then treated Clione’s injury.

He used his powers to hurt someone, and then used them to heal someone.

He used his powers to eviscerate a man, and Clione still trusted him enough to let him use those same powers on his body.

At that thought something in Law uncurls, and it clicks.

It was because Clione had just watched Law use his powers to turn a man into what could be vaguely described as a pile of meat, and then Law used those same powers to unwrap his arm and all Clione did was _sigh,_ and-

Law buries his face in his hands. That can’t be it. That didn’t happen because he was holding someone’s life in his hands after such an act of brutality, and they still implicitly _trusted him-_

The thought goes straight to Law’s dick. He flushes bright red.

Law swallows. He reaches out a wet hand, and grabs his dick. He slowly brings it over to his mouth, and tries thinking about how two months ago Shachi was so badly wounded in a fight he suffered a collapsed lung. He thinks about how at no point had Shachi been worried. _“Calm down.”_ he’d said to a fretting Penguin, _“Captain will put me back together.”_ and Law’s dick jerks against his lips at the thought.

Law takes his head into his mouth, and imagines Penguin completely unwound. Law imagines holding Penguin’s heart in his hands, and Penguin watching him cut into it without a care in the world, and _fuck._

He lets the scene play out a few different ways, as he tongues at the underside of his dick. Slicing into lungs, kidneys, intestines. Pulling back to cut into skin. Letting blood flow freely out of major arteries. Doing all that and more, and still getting the same calm look.

He hears Shachi saying, _“Captain will put me back together.”_ and swallows he around himself.

Law forces his dick farther down his throat. He briefly tries to imagine some faceless stranger in the place of Penguin, but it doesn’t feel the same, it needs to be someone he knows, someone he trusts.

His toes are curling in the water, and he can’t stop moaning. Law needs more. He imagines his hands red with Penguin’s blood, smearing it all over the other man’s face. He hears an unflinching, _“Captain will put me back together.”_

Law comes hard down his throat. He licks himself through it, and tries his best to swallow everything down. By the time Law pulls his dick out of his mouth there are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

The bathwater is starting to get cold. Law reattaches his dick, and thinks about what he just did. He just got off to his friends, no, he just got off to the concept of him friends _trusting him._

Law buries his face back in his hands. He’d long since gotten used to the fact that maybe he liked cutting people open more than he should, but this? What the fuck was he supposed to do with this?

Law unplugs the bath, and watches the water drain out before standing up. He need a fucking nap.


	2. Chapter 2

After what Law starts to think of as The Incident he goes as long as can without touching himself, he tries to not even think about it.

At first he’s worried that he won’t be able to properly take care of his crew without popping a boner, but when the time comes he’s able to use his powers just fine. Law thinks that it probably has something to do with the fact that he’s not actively jacking off, and he hopes that The Incident was just a fluke. That it just bad timing, or something.

Still, he doesn’t touch himself, and he doesn’t think about it.

It all come to a head the night of the dream.

-

In his dream Law has been Shambled to pieces, and there’s no way to put him back together. It’s fine though. His crew is there to take care of him.

Everyone looks after a different part of himself. At first there’s bickering over who looks after what part, but it doesn’t take long for his crew to settle on a system of sharing and trading. 

They hold his life in their hands, and Law is fine with this. In fact, he’s more than fine. After all, he’s spent so much time holding their individual lives in his hands that it’s only fair they have that kind of power over him now.

In the dream they take good care of him. They feed him, and wash him, and keep his organs safe, and make sure his body doesn't atrophy, and it’s so much the Law’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. They take care of all his needs, save for the one that he hides.

He can’t keep it hidden forever though. His crew is smart, and wonderful, and clever, and loves him dearly. They can’t stand to see him neglect himself on their behalf.

They surround him, and ask, _“Don’t you trust us? Don’t you love us?”_

And he says, _“Yes, of course I do. But you don’t have to-”_

The dream shifts, and somebody is pumping his cock for him. They press close, all holding different pieces of him, and say, _“We love and trust you so, captain. Let us show you.”_

And somebody is holding his head in place, and somebody is pressing his cock past his lips, and they say, _“See, captain? Just how you like it.”_

It’s all so sweet that Law can’t help but cry.

Somebody dances their fingers over his tattoos, and somebody presses little kisses into his knuckles, and somebody sees the way his heart beats like it’s going to explode, so they hold it tight, and _squeeze-_

Law wakes up gasping for air. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He’s rock hard.

He groans, and ruts against his mattress, desperate for friction. He reaches a hand down to palm at himself through his sleep pants, and it’s not _enough._

He pulls his dick out, and starts to pump it wildly. It’s wrong though. He remembers the dream, how someone held his heart, and-

A quick Scalpel, and his heart is in his hand. Law stops to look at the thing. It thrashes in his palm like a wild animal. He sets it on his pillow, and buries his head in his sheets so he can’t see it, and when he reaches out to stroke it he can almost pretend that it’s someone else's hand.

He stills his fist to focus on his heart. He dances his fingers over it lightly at first, then he starts to pinch. It hurts. It hurts so bad. He pretends the hand that scraps against him belongs to someone else, that they’re just trying to still its frantic movements.

Law starts to fuck into his fist again, and he wraps the hand that’s not his around his heart, and he squeezes them both at the same time, and-

Law wakes up again. In one hand is a sticky mess, and in the other his heart beats slow.

He sits up slowly, and puts his heart back in his chest. 

He needs to shower.

In the shower Law tries to think about the dream, and what it could mean. But all he can focus on is how good it felt that his faceless crew had so much power over him. How they weren’t doing it for any kind of sexual pleasure, but because they _love and trust him-_

Law switches the shower water to cold.

Law stands under the spray until he starts to shiver. Then he changes his sheets, and goes back to bed. He does not fall back asleep.

-

What proceeds is the most awkward day of Law’s life, as he desperately tries to avoid making eye contact with anyone on the crew. It gets so bad that Bepo corners him about it after lunch.

“Is everything okay, captain?” he asks, “You seem out of it.”

“I’m fine.” Law says, “Just had a strange dream last night.”

“Oh, okay. If you need to talk about-”

Law cuts him off, “I don’t.” and pushes past the minkman, “Thanks”

-

Law’s got it figured out.

He had a weird sexual experience. Okay, fine. Everyone does sometimes. The problem was he let it get to him like it did. He kept thinking about it, and he let himself get pent up, and had a weird dream as a result. That’s it.

Law’s a doctor, he knows that dreams don’t mean anything. It’s just the brain firing off random signals. That’s all. And just to prove it to himself he’s going to have a perfectly normal jerkoff session tonight.

Law looks over his sex toy collection, and eventually settles on the vibrator that started it all. He’s going to get off with this thing, and it’s going to be perfectly normal, and everything is going to be _fine._

He starts on a low setting, just to get himself in the mood, and very carefully does not think about anything weird. He ramps it up, and doesn’t think about anything. He just focuses on the sensations, and that doesn’t get him anywhere, so he turns it up all the way, and has what is arguably the worst orgasm of his life.

Law groans in frustration. He pulls his dick out of the toy, and flops back onto his bed. He glares at the toy rumbling away on his stomach, as he catches his breath.

Okay, the problem, Law decides, was trying not to think about _anything_. He can still fantasize, so long as he doesn’t think about The Incident or his dream.

Law sets the vibrator back on low. He thinks about slicing people open. He thinks stalking some poor Marine, and quickly and efficiently unwinding the man before hacking into his organs. Okay, now he’s getting somewhere.

Law adjusts the vibrator, and thinks about his most recent victim. The man that shot Clione, the man he turned inside out. That’s good. That had been good. He thinks about the way the man struggled and twitched. How he didn’t get to see much of it before his attention was drawn away by Penguin and Shachi at his back.

In the fantasy he lets Law lets himself linger. Penguin and Shachi are still at his back, but he doesn’t turn to look at them. They aren’t horrified at what he’s done, a little grossed out maybe, but never horrified.

Law licks his lips. He’s so grateful for Penguin and Shachi. They’ve never been scared of him, never seen him as a monster.

He is on an enemy ship, and his cock is shoved into a vibrator safely in his room, and he stands over what was once a man, and Penguin and Shachi breathe down his neck. In the fantasy he’s able to turn the vibrator up, and finally get some real friction. 

When Law comes he keels over forward on his bed. The rough vibrations feel like too much on his sensitive cock, but he can’t pull it out, not yet. He’s still on the enemy ship, he would be in visible pain, and Penguin and Shachi would be at his side in seconds.

They would soothe their hands up his arms, and because he’s clawing at himself, one of them would hold his arms in place, and the other would take Kikoku, and slice _down-_

Law bucks his hips into the vibrator. Yes, that’s right, Penguin and Shachi would want to help him. They’d take his arms for his own good, and then they’d take his legs so he couldn’t run away, and they’d soothe their hands up his burning chest to hold his face.

_“Don’t worry, captain, we’ll put you back together.”_

Law fucks forward raggedly. Yes, they wouldn’t be getting the same thing out of the actions that Law was, but, yes, it won’t matter. They care about him, and want him to be happy, and Law is so much more powerful than all of them combined, but they _trust him-_ trust him not to do anything-

And Law is coming hard and dry. And Law can feel the phantom hands of his crew from his dream press all over. And Law can feel somebody is squeezing his heart. And Law can hear a little sigh of _relief-_

He wakes up.

The _fuck_ did he just do?

Law starts to panic. What the fuck was that? He rakes a shaky hand up face. He’s shaking all over from the aftermath, and his whole body feels like it’s _singing-_

He needs a shower.

Law stumbles to the bathroom. He flips the shower on as far as it will go cold, and collapses on the floor. The water hits him like little pellets of ice. This was a betrayal, he thinks. The crew trusts him so much and he just violated that trust so he could _get off-_

He needs to get away. Originally the plan was to turn in one-hundred pirate hearts, make Warlord, and go to Punk Hazard. Now Law’s thinking he needs to be away from the crew for some time. He’ll go to Punk Hazard alone. He doesn’t care what the crew says. It’s for their own good. He’ll be alone, and that will get these thoughts out of his head, it has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and than Law meets Luffy, a sexless being with infinite trust in his friends. The end

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see this is kinda a horny version of the themes explored in Unwind and Arms and legs (They get in the way) so if u read porn for the themes like i do than i suggest checking those out


End file.
